Question: Vanessa ate 3 slices of cake. Umaima ate 1 slice. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 5 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 1 out of 5 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the cake remaining.